Integrated circuits may be required to perform across a range of temperatures. Various devices in an integrated circuit, including, but not limited to, transistors, resistors, and capacitors may have performance parameters that vary across a range of temperatures. Accordingly, the performance of circuits that comprise such devices may also vary across a range of temperatures. To improve accuracy over a range of temperatures, a circuit may be designed to include temperature compensation that offsets the variation that the circuit would otherwise experience across a range of temperatures.